Un Trol Sangresucia
by yatta
Summary: Harry es el típico perdedor del colegio y Lucius el más grande bravucón de todos los tiempos y lo odiaba no solo por eso ¿Cómo podía Severus estar con un tipo como él? Escrito para el resto de las mazmorras del snarry Maraton del Snarry junio 2014


Resumen: Harry es el típico perdedor del colegio y Lucius el más grande bravucón de todos los tiempos y lo odiaba no solo por eso ¿Cómo podía Severus estar con un tipo como él?

Disclaimer: Personajes no mios, no lucro con esto solo escribo por diversión.

Reto de las mazmorras del Snarry ¨Maratón del Snarry de junio 2014¨

Advertencias: Universo alterno, Las edades cambian en varios personajes, aquí no existe Voldemort. Clasificación N-13, violencia, relacion hombre-hombre. (pareja Sev-Harry)

**UN TROL SANGRESUCIA**

One shoot

_Made in Yatta´s Brain_

_**ooOoOoOoOoo**_

Harry Potter a sus dieciséis años de edad se encontraba en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Actualmente desconocía lo que había pasado con sus padres, sabía la versión que sus tíos los Dursley le habían dado, y si algo estaba convencido Harry es que no les cría un carajo, eso de que su padre era un ebrio y su madre una desobligada y que por andar en fiestas tuvieron un fatal accidente… El chico no negara que al principio lo creyó, después de todo era un inocente niño y solo estaban sus tíos.

Hasta que un día supo que era un mago.

La verdadera muerte de sus padres era un misterio aun para el mundo mágico, pero al menos sabía que sus padres habían sido magos de provecho y no unos rufianes como su tío Vernon le decía en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Su vida en el colegio no distaba mucho de la vida muggle, solo si no contaba la magia y el hecho de que no era tratado como un elfo doméstico.

La verdad era que no le gustaba destacar y no tenía amigos, su primo Dudley jamás le permitió tener uno en la infancia así que había olvidado como hacer amigos y sus tíos se encargaron de hacerle temer el destacar, una buena tunda obtenía si era mejor que su pequeña ballenita.

No es que fuera un tonto o retardado, siempre fallaba algunas preguntas del examen a propósito para no sacar la mejor nota, se podría decir que para sus profesores era un chico de promedio medio, no practicaba deporte aunque le fascinaba volar en la escoba (cosa que hacía a escondidas).

Sus mejores amigos eran los libros y las serpientes. En efecto descubrió ese don cuando era pequeño, una serpiente que apareció cuando estaba quitando la mala hierba del jardín de tía Petunia. Fue en ese momento cuando dejo de importarle hacer amigos humanos, tenía ahora a las serpientes y eso era algo que sus parientes no podrían quitarle y menos Dudley.

Su aspecto le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido, ropas holgadas y unos enormes anteojos ¿Quién siquiera voltearía a ver a un monstro como él? Solamente Lucius Malfoy el maldito matón del colegio, al menos así lo veía Harry. Solo por ser el chico más popular cree que todo mundo debe inclinarse ante él y besarle los pies. Lo único bueno que tenía ese rubio oxigenado era su novio, Severus Snape, un joven tranquilo, inteligente, guapo, una larga cabellera que invitaba a acariciar esos suaves cabellos, un suspiro salió del joven. Harry no creía que fuese apuesto, a pesar de tener esos ojos verde tan hermosos. Nunca se fijarían en él y menos Snape, ya que este aunque estaban en la misma clase notaba su existencia.

**O-o**

Harry entro en el salón de clases, ese día comenzarian con el profesor Remus Lupin su materia ¨Cuidado de creaturas mágicas¨. Esa era una de sus asignaturas favoritas y no por la materia en si, si no por el profesor que daba las clases una manera poco ordinaria y divertidas.

El profesor entro al aula y todos los estudiantes guardaron silencio. Remus mostro una sonrisa a sus estudiantes, eso solo presagiaba problemas, alguien de los estudiantes sería la víctima en la demostración de la clase.

El profesor saco de su túnica una Tiara de diamantes o al menos eso parecía, la coloco en su escritorio.

–¿Quién será el valiente que me ayudara en la explicación de esta clase? –Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, miraba en todas direcciones, buscando una víctima, perdón, un estudiante acomedido, caminaba al lado de los estudiantes, todos bajaban la mirada a la espera de ser pasados y no elegidos.

Remus detuvo su marcha y puso su mano en el hombro de uno de los jóvenes –Tu, pasa al frente –unas gafas escondieron el miedo en unos verdes ojos que no podían cree su mala suerte. Sin rechistar se puso de pie y fue al escritorio a esperar órdenes.

Remus se quedó junto a los estudiantes –¿Señor Potter mira la tiara que está en el escritorio?

Harry asintió cabizbajo, no le gustaba ser el centro de tantas miradas ¿Por qué su profesor tardaba tanto en terminar?

–Por favor tómala y por nada la sueltes ¿de acuerdo? Si haces esto bien puedes conservarla –El profesor elevo su varita a la espera de que su estudiante obedeciera sus órdenes.

Los estudiantes se quejaron al saber que no tendrían la oportunidad de quedarse con la hermoso accesorio, sobre todo las chicas –Silencio por favor, esto no será sencillo para el señor Potter –Una vez que Harry tenía en su poder el objeto hizo un movimiento de varita y uno de sus gabinetes al fondo del aula se abrió.

El de ojos verde cerro los ojos y apretó la tiara con ambas manos a la espera de lo que fuese.

Todos estaban mirando alternadamente el gabinete y a Harry, pero nada pasaba. El suspenso los estaba matando, veinte segundos, treinta segundos, ya casi pasaba un minuto y nada pasaba.

Remus frunció el ceño, algo no estaba bien –Señor Potter puede dejar la tiara de nuevo en el escritorio, señorita Parkinson, tome el lugar del señor Potter –Harry dejo escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, dejo la tiara y se fue a su asiento lo más callado posible, todo lo contrario a su compañera quien grito con júbilo –Esa tiara de diamantes se me vera hermosa –La chica daba saltitos emocionada.

Remus observo la cara de alivio de Harry, para después ver la actitud tan diferente de la chica, un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa se asomó –Prepárese señorita Parkinson –No termino la frase cuando la chica desapareció de la vista de todos.

Un jadeo en general se escuchó en el salón de clases, de pronto un grito se escuchó en el techo la joven Parkinson estaba suspendida de cabeza en el techo, la falda alzada completamente mientras ella intentaba detenerla algunos comenzaron a reír no por la desventura de la joven si no por que esta portaba una tanga de leopardo, el señor Carrow se sonrojo ferozmente levantándose de su lugar intentando con saltos agarrar la mano de la joven angustiada para poder bajarla.

–¡Profesor bájeme! –Exigía la chica indignada y avergonzada, sabiendo que los intentos de su compañero por bajarla no serían fructíferos.

Remus se acercó a joven Carrow invitándolo a sentarse –Si desea ser liberada debe renunciar a la tiara –Explico calmadamente Lupin

–¡Pero es mía! –Aulló molesta.

El profesor se encogió de hombros –Entonces me temo que no hay nada que pueda hacer por usted señorita Parkinson –El profesor se dirigió al grupo –Los Gobelin Pixie son una especie de combinación entre duendes y hadas, algunos dicen que realmente fue la unión de esta especies lo que dio origen a estas criaturas, la particularidad de esta criaturas es que guardan sus tesoros celosamente, como lo hacen con la tiara que sostiene la señorita Parkinson, el Gobelin Pixie no la liberara jamás a menos que ella desista de tener el tesoro.

La chica comenzó a llorar –Bien no la quiero –Aventó el objeto al suelo y este desapareció en un parpadeo, Pansy apareció en su asiento, aun se sentía humillada ¿Por qué precisamente de todos los días había decidido ponerse la tanga de leopardo ese día?, más le valía a Carrow compensarla por ello.

Remus sonrió a sus alumnos –Estas criaturas son muy rápidas y astutas, son pocas las personas que han logrado verlas, en realidad eh tenido suerte en encontrar uno para la clase. Ahora quiero una redacción de tres pergaminos sobre estas criaturas, pueden retirarse –Todos los estudiantes se fueron murmurando sobre la clase unos riendo y otros molestos por la tarea encargada.

Harry había esperado a que todos salieran, había entendido hace mucho que era la mejor manera de no salir golpeado.

–¿Señor Potter, puede venir un momento? –Llamo el profesor

Harry se acercó al profesor Lupin, no estaba seguro si recibiría una reprimenda por no ser de utilidad a la demostraion.

–¿Me dejaría revisar sus pertenencias? –Le dijo el profesor

Por toda respuesta Harry le tendió su mochila, sin entender muy bien por que la revisión. Remus metió su mano en la mochila y saco la tiara

–¡Yo no la tome! –Se defendió el joven –Alguien debió meterla…

–Exacto –Afirmo contento el profesor –Fue el Gobelin, eres el nuevo dueño, estoy orgulloso de que uno de mis estudiantes tuviera este honor –Harry se sonrojo levemente.

–Escuche señor Potter, no crea que no eh notado que trata de sabotearse a sí mismo, no se el motivo y tampoco le obligare a cambiar, pero si me gustaría que tomara mi consejo –Harry elevo una ceja –No deje que sus compañeros lo pisoteen, usted tiene más capacidad que ellos, no se subestime de esa manera señor Potter –Remus esperaba por la reacción de Harry.

Harry tomo sus pertenencia –Creo que está equivocado profesor ¿Puedo retirarme?

Remus sonrió con tristeza y asintió, el joven estudiante abandono el salón.

Harry se preguntó si había más profesores que se hubiesen dado cuenta, debía tener más cuidado no quería tener la atención sobre él.

**O-o**

Las clases habían terminado sin mayores percances. Harry se fue directo a su lugar favorito, una zona apartada del colegio rodeada de árboles, lejos de curiosos.

Miro en todas direcciones, no quería ser paranoico, pero más le valía, siempre había un inoportuno bravucón listo para arruinarle el día. Se agacho y se metió en los arbustos, gateando hasta llegar a donde deseaba.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudir su pantalón –Hola Nagini –Saludo a una enorme serpiente, que de inmediato llamo su atención.

–Vas a continuar con ese experimento de ayer –Pregunto la serpiente.

Harry asintió mientras sacaba las cosas que iba a necesitar, un libro un caldero y varios ingredientes –Eso es magia oscura y huele horrible, no cuentes con mi compañía si sigues con eso –Se enfurruño la serpiente.

Harry miro serio a Nagini –Y yo que te traje un obsequio –Dijo Harry con voz dolida.

–Bueno si me quedo un rato antes de que inicien los vapores –Dijo interesada.

Harry saco la tiara –No sé si pueda obsequiártela o tengas que ganártela, así que creo que lo mejor sería dártela para que la protejas –Coloco la joya en la cabeza de Nagini –Tengo el trabajo avanzado así que si no te agrada mucho deberías ir a cazar o algo.

La serpiente asintió y se alejó. Harry estaba contento con los resultados que llevaba hasta ahora, si lograba que Nagini se alejara entonces podría lograr lo mismo con los demás, nadie lo molestaría nunca más y si tenía que hacer uso de las artes oscuras para conseguirlo, que así fuera, no le importaba, lo prefería a la magia ¨blanca¨

**O-o**

Harry se encontraba muy feliz, había avanzado mucho con su pequeño proyecto. Estaba tan contento que no noto la persona frente a él y termino impactándose con esa persona.

–Maldición tendré que quemar esta ropa, se ha contaminado con el trol sangresucia –Harry no podía creer en su mala suerte.

Lucius Malfoy tenía una burlona sonrisa en el rostro mientras sacudía un poco su ropa, las risas de dos compañeros detrás de él lo apoyaban, Harry los reconoció como Crabbe y Goyle, los gorilas guardaespaldas del bravucón del colegio rubio oxigenado Malfoy.

El rubio saco la varita –¿Que debería de hacer con este trol? –Pregunto a sus compañeros.

–Merece un castigo –Dijo Crabbe –Una golpiza estaría bien –Dijo Goyle –Yo lo sostengo y ustedes lo hechizan –Se apresuro Crabbe seguido por Goyle

Los dos tomaron a Harry de los brazos –Chicos antes de eso, tendrá que arrodillarse y pedir perdón por mancharme con sus manos de sangre sucia trol.

Harry no lo podía creer ¿Acaso el rubio no se cansaba de humillarlo? ¿Qué había hecho para que lo molestara tanto? El de ojos verdes estaba parado sin moverse, no tenía intenciones de arrodillarse.

El rubio gruño al no ser obedecido, furioso se acercó y le dio una bofetada que mando a volar las horribles gafas –Si tu cuerpo de trol no te permite obedecerme te ayudaremos –Malfoy hizo una inclinación de cabeza a los que sostenían a Harry para obligar al chico a arrodillarse.

Lucius sonrió satisfecho –Si quieres que seamos indulgentes, suplica por el perdón, yo lo considerare si lo haces, agradece que hoy estoy de buen humor –De nuevo las sonrisas burlándose.

Aun recordaba el inicio del curso, Malfoy se miraba magnifico, muchos de los estudiantes lo seguían, era lo que se decía un chico de la realeza, un sangre pura. Todos eran basura menos él y su grupo de amigotes.

Rápidamente ingreso al equipo de Quidditch, eso solo incremento más su popularidad, como si su ego no lo volviera ya de por si insoportable.

A mediados del curso tuvo el desafortunado encuentro con el rubio y para su mayor infortunio estaba acompañado de Severus Snape. Cuando menos lo pensó estaba siendo suspendido en el techo, sin compasión lo dejo caer, un colchón aparecio de la nada y pensó que un alma caritativa lo había ayudado, pero no, Malfoy hizo su jugada final, era un colchón de agua, lo hizo explotar mojándolo por completo todos estallaron en risas mientras que el rubio se iba con su amor platónico. El solo pudo quedarse tirado en el suelo empapado y compadeciéndose por ser humillado frente a los demás estudiantes y la única persona que le importaba.

Después de eso los abusos por Malfoy continuaban, desde hacerle tropezar en el pasillo para que todos se rieran hasta terminar por ponerle ese feo sobre nombre ¨Trol Sangresucia¨ a veces no entendía como Snape podía estar con ese tipo.

La voz de Malfoy lo saco de sus pensamientos –Estoy esperando Trol –El rubio lanzo un pequeño rayo que hizo gritar a Harry del dolor, algo no estaba bien.

Malfoy jamás lo había lastimado con hechizos, el rubio iba enserio esta vez.

El rubio retrocedió un poco trastabillando, Harry levanto la mirada, estaba un poco borroso, pero podía notar el temor en su némesis, una enorme serpiente negra se enrollo en Harry alejando a los otros tres.

Harry se sintió aliviado, no estaba solo, su amiga Nagini lo apoyaba y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, recordó las palabras de su profesor, quizás ya era tiempo de cambiar las cosas, ya no más humillaciones –¿Me puedo comer al más gordito? –Pregunto la serpiente

Un aura oscura comenzó a rodear a Harry –Por Merlín Nagini, enfermaras si te comes a cualquiera de ellos, pero puedes hacerlos sufrir lo que quieras, solo Malfoy es mío.

Los cuatro estaban atónitos, la serpiente parecía estar hablando con Potter, el reptil se separó del chico de ojos verdes y se levanto amenazante lanzándose contra Malfoy con el objetivo de alejarlo de sus guardaespaldas, los otros dos chicos pensado que su líder seria devorado por la serpiente salieron corriendo despavoridos, Nagini soltó al rubio para ir tras sus compinches.

Malfoy fue a dar al piso de sentón, aliso su cabello tratando de recuperar su postura –¿Que demonios hiciste Potter? –Exigió saber el rubio mientras amenazaba con su varita

–¿Ya no soy el Trol –El rubio parpadeo, para después molestarse –Eso no se te quitara nunca Potter eres la mayor desgracia que este colegio puede tener y además…

Harry interrumpió –Hasta aquí se acaban los abusos Malfoy, has agotado mi paciencia –La varita de Potter apunto a su némesis

–No seas absurdo ni con la ayuda de la serpiente me ganarías, date cuenta que soy superior a ti en todos los sentidos, basura inmunda, soy el mejor duelista del colegio, nada podrás hacer contra mí, además si me maldices con algún hechizo me encargare de que te expulsen –Siseo venenoso Lucius

Harry sonrió malicioso –No necesito maldecirte para hacerte daño ¡Expeliarmus! –El rubio no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, su varita salió volando.

Orgulloso, sin su varita se puso derecho –Adelante Trol, firma tu sentencia –Provoco Lucius.

Harry movió suavemente su varita, unos aros dorados envolvieron al indefenso Malfoy –¡¿Qué demonios!? –El rubio no podía moverse

Harry camino hacia su víctima –Es la hora del juicio final Malfoy ¿Cómo te declaras? –Dijo burlón Harry

–Déjate de estupideces Potter ¡libérame! –Ordeno el sangre pura

Harry se carcajeo –No estás en posición de darme ordenes –Un golpe al estómago fue lo que recibió Malfoy –El acusado se encuentra culpable, su castigo será al estilo muggle ya que adora tanto a los nacidos muggle –Lucius abrió los ojos asombrado al recibir un nuevo golpe en el estómago –Después de esto tu cara deseara no ser vista por nadie –Un golpe en la quijada hizo que la boca del rubio sangrara.

Malfoy sintió miedo, como se habían invertido los papeles, se suponía que Potter era un perdedor, un torpe trol sin habilidades especiales, chico promedio ¿Cómo podría siquiera tenerlo en esa posición? Era absurdo. Intento liberarse de nuevo, le resultaba imposible, su cara le dolía tras los golpes recibidos, el maldito sangresucia lo estaba acabando

–¿Que está pasando aquí? –Lucius pensó que su salvador había llegado, Potter no se atrevería a dañarlo, el primer encuentro con el de ojos verde no había sido casualidad, Lucius había notado que ese maldito había puesto sus ojos en su Severus y no iba a permitirle acercarse a él, llevaba demasiado tiempo cortejándolo para que un sangresucia llegara y se lo robara.

Harry se apartó del rubio y apunto con su varita a Severus Snape, quien miraba alternadamente al joven de cabello azabache y a Lucius quien parecía bastante golpeado.

–Baja esa varita Harry –Dijo sigiloso Snape. Podía sentir la magia oscura escaparse por el de ojos verdes, tenía que tranquilizarlo primero.

Harry se asombró un poco ¿Cómo sabia Snape quien era él? Eso no tenía sentido ¿Por qué su adorado notaria a una persona de tan baja categoría como lo era él? Su mente le gritaba que desistiera, que era su oportunidad de poder intercambiar palabras con su amado, iba a bajar la varita cuando la voz de Snape lo saco de sus pensamientos.

–Vamos a discutir esto, si Lucius hizo algo para molestarte…

Harry aferro su varita con más fuerza, todo era por el rubio, estaba en ese lugar para defender a su maldito novio –Malfoy no tiene perdón, me ha hecho la última y si tratas de ayudarle no dudare en lastimarte también –Amenazo Potter.

Snape tenía que ser más listo –Sé que Lucius puede ser un idiota a veces, pero no por eso tienen que expulsarte, baja la varita y arreglemos esto con uno de los profesores –Severus sabía que Harry era una persona inteligente y esperaba que entendiera la precaria situación donde el más afectado era él.

Harry sonrió con malicia –Crees que eso me importa, este cerdo va a pagar y eso es todo, tengo dos testigos aquí, no hay necesidad que nadie más se entere.

Lucius miraba con terror a su agresor, ese no podía ser el inútil y retraído Potter que todos conocían ¿En verdad iba a lastimar a Severus? Eso no lo podía permitir, intento hablar o moverse, pero todo era inútil, se sentía tan miserable en ese momento, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que pudiese evitarlo.

Harry se carcajeo –Oh, pero que tenemos aquí –Harry había alcanzado sus gafas y observaba maravillado –Un bebe llorón ¿Qué sigue Malfoy, te harás en los pantalones?

Snape dio un paso para acercarse al amenazante chico –Si le quitaba la varita las cosas serían más sencillas.

Harry noto la cercanía –Atrás o te juro que no te agradara.

Snape puso sus manos donde Potter pudiera verlas y comenzó a descender hasta quedar de rodillas –Por favor, te pido que recapacites y…

Harry se burló –Suplicas por tu noviecito, que pena me das.

Severus conecto su mirada con la verde –Lucius no es mi novio y si suplico es por ti, para que no te expulsen ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez tonto! –Snape grito esa última frase con indignación.

Varios estudiantes aparecieron. Después de ver a Crabbe y Goyle correr y gritar por ayuda fue imposible ignorarlos, se veían despavoridos. La curiosidad los había llevado a buscar la causa. Incluso algunos profesores habían acudido al llamado.

Prácticamente la mitad del colegio estaba observando la escena, un indefenso Malfoy y un Snape arrodillado ante el rarito de la escuela, eso era irreal.

–Desiste ahora, hay demasiadas personas observándote –Rogo de nuevo Snape

Harry sonrió con tristeza –Es demasiado tarde –Apunto su varita contra Malfoy un rayo naranja salió de la varita y se impactó contra el rubio haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Todo quedo en silencio, Lucius se levantó un poco adolorido, se sentía un poco extraño, como si algo en el no estuviese del todo bien, lo ignoro, tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie, al parecer no fue la gran cosa ese hechizo, Potter jamás dejaría de ser un Trol. Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, un chillido gracioso salió de sus zapatos, bajo la mirada.

¡Pero que demonios!

Traía puestos unos enormes zapatos con la punta redondeada con diversos colores y una esponja redondeada pegada donde debían estar las agujetas, miro sus manos traía guantes blanco, noto que sus mangas eran coloridas con holanes, toco su rostro y se topó con una cosa redonda ¡Una nariz de pelota roja! Su cabello estaba rizado y desordenado y por si fuera poco no era rubio si no verde.

La primera risa resonó –Malfoy esta vestido de payaso –Grito para continuar carcajeándose, el resto lo imito, la burla era general, incluso uno de los estudiantes saco su cámara y tomo una foto. El rubio se moría de vergüenza.

–No vuelvas a meterte conmigo Malfoy –Amenazo el de ojos verdes

Remus llego en ese momento, le retiro la varita a Harry y se lo llevo del brazo.

Severus respiro aliviado, volteo a ver a Lucius y el también comenzó a reír, Harry de verdad que era ingenioso, eso nadie lo negaría de ahora en adelante, ni siquiera los gemelos Weasley superarían lo de aquella tarde.

**O-o**

Harry se encontraba a solas con Remus Lupin en un aula vacía –Profesor no diré que lo lamento, por que no lo hago y déjeme decirle con todo respeto que yo solo seguía su consejo.

Remus sonrió –Señor Potter no pienso castigarlo, solo lo saque de ese lugar para que los estudiantes pensaran eso.

Harry parpadeo confuso –No puedo castigarlo solo por cambiar el aspecto de un estudiante, además estaba fuera de las horas de estudio –Remus le guiño un ojo

De improvisto entro un estudiante al aula –Profesor yo le aseguro que Harry no tuvo la culpa Lucius lo ataco y el solo se defendió –Severus se quedó mudo al ver la cándida sonrisa de su profesor.

Remus tomo un ramo de flores que había dejado en el escritorio –Tengo una cita, no olviden la tarea que les deje –El profesor salió del lugar dejando a los dos estudiantes solos.

Harry miro a Severus detenidamente –¿Esta es alguna clase de truco? ¿Quieres vengar a tu novio?

Severus tomo de los hombros a Harry –No es mi novio –Siseo molesto

Los dos se quedaron viendo sin notar el paso del tiempo hasta que un bufido procedente de Snape rompió la atmosfera y sin imaginarlo los labios de su amado estaban sobre los suyos, eran suaves, sentía millones de ligeras descargas, su corazón acelerándose cada vez más, no supo en que momento cerro los ojos, simplemente estaba en el paraíso, si estaba en algún bizarro sueño esperaba que nadie viniera a despertarlo.

El beso termino. Los labios se separaron a escasos milímetros.

–Lucius no es ni será nunca mi novio –Dijo Snape para reanudar el beso.

Harry no estaba seguro en que parte de su vida se había perdido, había humillado a Lucius frente a la mitad del colegio sin recibir castigo alguno y no solo eso tenía a la persona que amaba besándolo. Definitivo, no deseaba despertar de ese hermoso sueño.

–Esto no es un sueño Potter y si no te gusta no me interesa por que en este momento eres mío –Los besos de Severus se volvieron un poco más demandantes.

¡Merlín el cielo!

Harry se separó para tomar un poco de aire –No podría quejarme de esto –Sonrió el de ojos verde…

Harry miro con ternura a su pequeño bebe que dormía plácidamente

–Eso no paso así exactamente –Dijo un maduro Snape mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Harry sonrió malévolo –Es así como yo lo recuerdo, además como podría contarle cosas desagradable a nuestro pequeño, si, omiti la parte donde discutimos, pero todo se arregló de la mejor manera ¿No te parece?

Snape sonrió –por supuesto –El de oscura mirada se acercó a su esposo y lo beso despacio –Podríamos terminar este día de una mejor manera ¿No te parece? –Dijo sugestivo, repitiendo las últimas palabras de Harry.

**FIN**

* * *

Cielos que cosas! Este reto se me hizo tan difícil! Y largooo me atore en varias ocasiones y estuve tentada escribir otra cosa, pero si hago eso no termino, asi que no es una de mis mejores obras pero termino bien jaajajja XD! De imaginarme a Lucius, hasta me dan ganas de dibujarlo =P

Gracias por leer!


End file.
